


Emma's Boy

by Phandancee74



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Erik Has Feelings, F/M, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: Erik wishes he had Emma's Boy.





	Emma's Boy

Emma is a friend. Yes, Erik knows she’s been a good friend to him. 

But lately Erik feels that something has changed, and it isn’t hard to define. Emma’s boy, Charles Xavier.

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Charles Xavier is near perfect in Erik’s eyes. He’s intelligent, a mutant, funny, and incredibly handsome. If only he weren’t Emma’s latest boy toy. Erik knows that if he and Charles were together, he’d be happier than he’s ever been. He knows that he’d do almost anything to make Charles his. He’s considered finding mutants that can send people into the past, just so he can meet Charles five minutes before Charles met Emma. But he knows that Charles would find out, and Emma would find out, and everything would be worse. 

He still thinks about it though because it’s awful watching Emma and Charles together, and they are always together. They rarely part for more than a moment at a time, and when they do Erik knows that they are still talking to each other in their heads. Emma was ecstatic when she met a fellow telepath, especially one as dirty minded as Charles. Which Erik knows this because Emma told him. For years Emma has told him everything about every conquest that she deemed worth talking about, and though her standards are exacting, there have been many. Erik has never seen her more happy. At first he was pleased for her, but then he actually _met _Charles and now he wishes he didn’t know anything about Charles, or Emma._ _

___So Erik knows that Charles is loving Emma with his amazing body, _he just knows it _. Emma’s told him all about Charles’ dirty mind, though she has saved him from the actual intimate details this time. Erik is grateful, even though it must be because she knows about his crush, because it’s bad enough seeing them in each other’s arms during the day as Emma sits in Charles’ lap, it would be worse hearing what they do late late at night.___ _ _

____ _ _

____—————————————————————————————————————_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Erik wishes he had Emma’s Boy._ _ _ _

____He also wishes he could stop thinking of Charles as anyone’s boy but one night shortly after meeting Charles he’d been at a bar with everyone and had gotten a bit drunk and thought very suddenly “Where can I find a man like that? I wish that I had Emma’s boy.” and ever since, it’s stuck._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____—————————————————————————————————————_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____At first Erik thought he’d just play along with the charade._ _ _ _

____Emma never kept anyone around for long, other than the noticeable mistake that had been Scott, and so Erik not so secretly hoped that when Emma and Charles were done that Charles might stick around, for Erik. So Erik had let himself flirt with Charles, so that Charles would know after Emma was done, that he could stay._ _ _ _

____But it had been two months now and Erik was starting to think that this would never end, and that instead, he might have to move. As in leave his life and friends behind, because in two months Erik had never stopped flirting with Charles, and Charles had never stopped letting him. Erik desperately wants to tell Charles that he loves him, that he had started to the moment he met Charles, but the point is probably moot. Emma looks at Charles with a smile brighter than any she’s ever shown. Charles lets her in and lets her see everything in his mind, and she does the same for him. Their connection is the best thing Emma could ever ask for, Erik knows because Emma’s told him so. It’s a good thing Emma hasn’t been in Erik’s head in a decade because when she first told him about _their connection _he almost snapped. He’d had to take an hour and mentally inspect each piece of metal in their office while Emma waxed poetic.___ _ _ _

______Charles looks at Emma in a similar way. When he walks into a room his eyes, god those eyes, are already drawn towards her, when Charles actually says something out loud he frequently pauses mid sentence to blush or laugh at something Emma has thought at him. Erik feels dirty just thinking about how cute they are, in an awful depressing way, not the wonderful way the idea of Charles on his own makes Erik feel. Those are the thoughts that Erik tries to bury when he’s around the two telepaths. Jealousy and lust he can explain away, but the love he can’t bear to have on the surface._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______—————————————————————————————————————_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Erik is in the executive bathroom, looking in the mirror as he’s found himself doing an unfortunate amount in the past few weeks. He wonders what Charles can’t see in him. He’s funny, he’s cool, he and Charles connect in their own way. Charles made a point to get to know Erik when he and Emma started seeing each other. They’ve played chess together, talked politics and literature, and even worked out together a few times. Although their connection isn’t mind deep like Charles’ and Emma’s, Erik believes it could someday be soul deep if Charles would just give him a chance._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s in the middle of this pathetic musing that the bathroom door opens roughly. Erik thought about making it stay closed but just because he’s slowly being crushed by an impossible emotional weight doesn’t mean his coworkers shouldn’t get to pee. Still, Erik doesn’t look up to greet the new occupant of the room, he just starts to wash his hands, pretending that he actually used the restroom instead of mentally psyching himself down, like Ally McBeal in reverse._ _ _ _ _ _

______He has to look up though when he realizes that it isn’t just one person who has interrupted him and it certainly isn’t someone looking to pee._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emma is standing against the wall right next to the door, with Scott Summers trapped against the wall, looking thoroughly debauched. Erik goes from depressed to incensed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“EMMA!” He shouts “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emma turns to look at him coolly, she doesn’t respond well to aggression. “What does it look like, Lehnsherr?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Scott pipes up “Yeah, Lehnsherr? Has it really been that long since you’ve been laid? Can’t even remember what second base looks like?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emma and Erik roll their eyes together. Usually this would be enough to make Erik calm down, mocking Scott together is a staple of his and Emma’s relationship, but he can’t calm down. All he can think about is _Charles _._ _ _ _ _ _ __

________“Charles?” Emma looks confused. Clearly Erik’s been projecting a bit, but maybe not too much if Emma doesn’t understand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes. _Charles _. I know you’ve slept with enough people to have trouble keeping them all straight but I thought you’d at least remember your boyfriend of the last two months.” Erik sneered.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Emma frowned. “That’s just untrue. You know I never forget.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Erik growls and somehow manages to make his frown look as threatening as his sharklike grin. “Not the point, Frost.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And what is, Erik?” Emma takes a second to sigh before turning back to Scott and nodding her head to dismiss him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Charles! Charles is the point!” Erik couldn’t believe her. Honestly, he’d been holding himself back (barely) and letting himself feel guilty for months about his feelings for Charles, and Emma doesn’t even remember to think of him before _she gets off with her ex _?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Scott isn’t my ex anymore.” Emma said cheerily, “Or at least he wasn’t five minutes ago and if I have to go haul him back off of Jean because you’ve scared him away you’re going to wish you were dead. He almost married her last time I left him.” She shuddered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Have you left Charles then?” Erik asked confused, and still a bit peeved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They couldn’t have been broken up long, he saw them together this morning, Charles dropped off coffee at Emma’s desk and gave her temple a quick peck before he waived hello to Erik. They’d chatted for a moment and then Charles turned red looked back at Emma, garbled something like “See you later.” and ran off. Whatever she’d said to get him hot under the collar had hardly looked like a breakup._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Emma looked at Erik like he had three heads. Then her eyes widened slowly, then quickly narrowed, and then she looked at him like he was an idiot. Finally she pushed off the wall and her expression changed to the pissed off one she wore most of the day around their colleagues._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Go back to your office, Lehnsherr.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Erik frowned. It had been years since Erik had seen that look directed at him, and it still didn’t answer his question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Charles -” He began again, but Emma shut him down with her mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Charles is coming over from the university now. He should be here in fifteen minutes and then you two are going to sit down and talk. In half an hour I will be expecting an apology, maybe two.” Emma promptly turned on a heel and left the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________—————————————————————————————————————_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Erik was pacing the office when Charles came in. He’d been unable to sit still as he tried to figure out what Charles was going to say, and why Emma acted as she had. Every time he tried to stop moving all the metal in his office, and there was quite a bit of it, would try to make its way over to comfort him. Erik had taken to pacing to calm himself, and his office, down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Charles looked a bit confused, and a lot embarrassed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Erik.” Charles said at the same time that Erik said “Charles.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Erik paused. He should probably just let Charles say whatever he was here to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Emma says I should read your mind.” Erik hadn’t been expecting that. He shook his head as soon as he was able to process Charles’ statement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No. No, I’m sorry Charles. I don’t do that. I don’t let anyone into my mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Charles sighed and dropped into a chair near Erik’s desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I know you don’t usually, Erik. I promise I’ve always respected that boundary, though I may have once projected a drunken thought your way . . .” Charles trailer off and the embarrassment was back. “But Emma wouldn’t tell me anything other than to come over immediately and to get you to let me in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Charles stood up and walked over to Erik. “Please let me in, Erik? I don’t know what’s wrong but I care about you and I think you care about me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Erik let out a laugh. Charles took a step back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No. Sorry. I do care about you.” Erik stepped forward so that they were close again. “But that’s the problem. Usually I just want to keep my thoughts private, but with you I’m worried what you’d make of them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Charles reached for Erik’s hand. “Can you tell me what’s wrong then? Emma said we had to talk but I don’t want you to do anything that will make you uncomfortable. I would probably understand though, I’ve seen the thoughts of thousands of people Erik, you aren’t likely to horrify me with yours. I haven’t seen much but from what I have, your mind is beautiful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Erik let Charles hold his hand. He let himself feel for a moment how amazing it was to be where he wanted to be, and then he decided that he couldn’t go on like this, that he had to let Charles in, so he could finally hear what he needed to, that Charles wasn’t interested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Alright. Take a look.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Charles looked into Erik’s eyes for a long moment, giving him time to change his mind before he reached up with his other hand to place it on Erik’s cheek. Erik lowered his mental guards and brought up all his feeling for Charles, since the first time he’d seen him, right through to catching Emma in the bathroom with Scott. There was still anger in him as he pulled up the last memory, an anger fueled by love, something Charles was very likely to see especially given the honesty with which Erik has displayed his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Charles released Erik’s cheek slowly. He squeezed Erik’s hand quickly and then let it go so he could step back and fall into his chair. Erik walked over to his desk and leaned against it so he could be closer to Charles for as long as he could before he was pushed away forever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re an idiot.” Charles grumbled lowly. “Of course I am too, but I think you win. I would never have yelled at Emma.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Erik looked down as one of his paperweights slid over to him, then another. He’d worried that Charles didn’t feel the same way but he thought they were close enough that he wouldn’t insult Erik._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’ve been trying to get you to go out with me for two months and all this time you’ve been cock blocking yourself?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Erik looked up. “You really would have cheated on Emma?” He didn’t know how to take that. Erik adored Charles, but that didn’t mean he would be blind to a fault like this. How could Emma and Charles look at each other as they did and both act this carefree about their relationship?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m not dating Emma!” Charles yelled. Then he grabbed Erik’s hand because Erik had startled and Charles was trying to fix things, not make them worse. “I’m sorry, I should have led with that. As I said before, I’ve been an idiot too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Erik looked back over at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Everyone told me that it takes a long time to get into Erik Lehnsherr’s good graces.” Charles went on. “I thought we were just getting to know each other. Playing chess, jogging together, I thought of them as pre-dates, so that when I asked you out, you’d say yes. I couldn’t bear for you to turn me down. Emma told me a hundred times that you’d say yes if I just bothered to ask you. _I should have listened to her _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Erik realized that Charles was projecting that last bit as he heard it twice.______________

____You really should have darling _came back a response in Erik’s head._ __ _ _

__He assumed Charles must have heard it too as he rolled his eyes. “You aren’t dating Emma?” Erik repeated. “You were never dating Emma?”_ _

______________“Never.” Charles said running his thumb over Erik’s palm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Never _. Emma echoed loudly, adding some derision to her mental tone.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Thank you, Emma. I think I should handle the rest of the conversation.” Charles said with a hint of force. There was no response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Never.” Erik repeats again, trying to understand what that means for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I think that’s established.” Charles chided him. “So, if we can get back to what I said earlier Erik, about how beautiful your mind is?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Erik smiled slightly at him, confused again by the change of conversation. “No one has ever thought such lovely things about me, and your dirtier thoughts were pretty creative too. Though I would prefer if you never thought of Emma and I that way again.” Charles stood up and pulled Erik with him. “She’s like a sister to me. The connection I have with her is nothing like that. My connection with you though . . .” he left the thought hanging there and brought a hand to Erik’s cheek again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Could be?” Erik let himself hope._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yes.” Charles chuckled and then leaned forward slowly to kiss him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________—————————————————————————————————————_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________By the time Charles and Erik were done it had been more than half an hour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Erik pulled away and asked “Can you send Emma a message from me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Charles looked at him. “ _Right now _?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“She gave me half an hour to apologize to her. As much as I want to continue this, I’m worried you’ll never find my remains if I keep her waiting much longer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Charles laughed. “That would be very sad. As I’m really looking forward to, how did you put it? ‘Loving you with this body’”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Erik blushed. “Just tell her I’m an idiot, that she’s a goddess, and that I won’t threaten Scott for at least a month.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Charles smirked. “She says that she’ll forgive you if you make it two months and she gets to decide the color scheme for our wedding, since apparently you can’t be trusted with simple tasks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Erik laughed and pulled Charles close to him. “Is she calling you easy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I keep wanting the song Jessie's Girl to be about the singer realizing they are in love with Jessie. So I wrote this, which very much follows the plot of the song, at least in the beginning.


End file.
